Challenges
The Challenges are special achievements hidden in Harnakon's Castle which grant UN Points (UNepic Points) when completed. UN Points (UNepic Points) is a special money which is used to buy special items from Gualix Shop, which can't be bought with coins. To activate a challenge, you must find its purple seal which is hidden behind a secret wall in the Castle or in the Elven Village. When you complete a challenge, it will display on the screen as an achievement but in red. Instead of a simple achievement, you can only get it once. Every UN Points won by completing a challenge are tied to your "profile save" which means any new character you will create will have all the UN points you earned so far. There is an excellent guide for the challenges on Steam: MaximumDestroyer's Challenge Guide Challenges List There are 15 challenges to complete for a total of 750 UN points: #A Good Commence (20 UN) #Running Over Traps (20 UN) #Wet Floor, Watch your Step (20 UN) #Dry Law in Arrakis (20 UN) #The King of Dodge (30 UN) #The Toy Hammer (30 UN) #An Eye for an Eye (30 UN) #A Hand with Vampires (40 UN) #Death Lvl 1 (50 UN) #A Long Way to Minerary (60 UN) #The Crow (60 UN) #The Devils Number (80 UN) #The Potion Collection (80 UN) #Die Hard (60 UN) #Mission: Nearly Impossible (150 UN) Classification None of the challenges can be done unless you already have them unlocked in your challenge collection. Here's the list of the challenges, some require playing in a special way. Free Challenges The challenges which can be completed at any time: *A Good Commence: This challenge can be done by starting a new game after you got the challenge. *Running Over Traps: An easy challenge, not really skilled *Wet Floor, Watch your Step : Skilled challenge *The King of Dodge: Skilled challenge *The Toy Hammer: A challenge which requires patience. *The Devils Number: A farmer challenge Limited Challenges Boss Challenges Can't be done in the same game if you have already beaten the boss before discovering the challenge. *Dry Law in Arrakis: You MUST NOT drink any potions before beating Dynidon, in the Mine, after you've discovered the challenge *Death Lvl 1: Almost possible to do at any time. If you have already spent points in constitution or / and armor, you can reset your character page with a Rebirth Orb before beating Sux Mortis (Begin the begun quest or at Gualix Shop). *A Hand with Vampires: With 8 vampire bats in your inventory, Gauntlik will kill you with any of his attack. *An Eye for an Eye: Skilled Challenge. You MUST NOT kill any snake on Medeox head during the fight. Hard / Hard++ Challenges Only *Die Hard: Just Kill Corvax in Hard or Hard ++, the final "mini boss" of the Elven Village after getting the challenge which is somewhere in the Elven Village. *Mission: Nearly Impossible: After beating Corvax, just reach the end of the game after getting the challenge which is somewhere in the Elven Village. Other Challenges The challenges you won't be able to completed if you didn't set up your game correctly: *A Long Way to Minerary: You must not save the game manually, teleport, or use any gate (including no Halo, no shortcut Gate, no Portal, no Phase Door, nor Phase Scroll) after taking the quest. Note, it is necessary you turn in the quest at the talking barrel before walking to the mine (the goblins will still follow you). Autosave is ok. *The Crow: You MUST NOT kill any crow in this game even before discovering the challenge which means no Frost nor Mental Magic until the last part of the game. *The Potion Collector: You must have at least 16 recipes (max 17 and Lvl 9 in potions) and the Major Potions which can't be crafted. You don't have to get all the recipes as you can find some potions during your playthrough.